darienee_richardson_and_her_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Polk Elementary School Curriculum
Kindergarten Language Arts Reading *Recognize and name all of the captial and lowercase letters *Recognize and announce the common sound of most letters and write said spoken sounded letter *Use knowledge of letter sounds to figure out simple, commonly spelled and monosyllabic words *Produce rhyming words and recognize pairs of two or more rhyming words *Read sight recognizable high-frequency words *Track print when listening to familiar text read to the student or when the student rereads his/her own writing *Read simple text with familiar letter-sound correspondences and high-frequency words *Retell or reenact a story with the student's own words in the correct sequence *Respond to simple questions relating to a book's content *Create predictions based on story illustrations or written portions Writing *Write consistently *Use knowledge of sounds and letters to write phonetically, leaving consonant and vowel sounds with single letters in a proper sequence *Leave spaces between written words *Use beginning capitalization and ending puncuation *Independently create text using words *Attempt to write picture-related text *Recognize and read one's own writing Spelling *Use sound and letter knowledge to write phonetically, leaving letter sounds, consonant and vowel alike with single letters in an appropriate sequence *Leave spaces between written words Listening *Listen attentively by facing and making eye contact with the speaker and by leaving ears opened *Follow written and verbal instructions *Listen to and follow a verbally read story *Participate in common topic and/or group discussions Speaking *Recognize and recite common letter sounds, vowel and consonant alike *Retell in one's own words a story or reenact it verbally and actively in the correct sequence *Answer simple questions with verbal voice about a book's content *Participate in class and/or group discussions on common topics Social Studies *School *Decision-making and acting *Families and responsibilities *Respect for country's customs, cultures & symbols *Communities *Map Symbols Mathematics *Operations and Computations *Numeration *Patterns, Functions & Algebra *Data & Probability *Measurement & Reference Frames *Geometry Science Life *Seeds & Plants *Animals Earth *Ecology *Seasons Physical *Water Explorations *Magnets Health *Senses Planetarium *Intro to Sky Motion First Grade Language Arts Reading *Develop an understanding of literature and phonics *Use phonemic knowledge to identify and recognize rhyme, letter/sound relationships and word patterns *Use letter-sound knowledge and age appropriate picture vocabulary to read *Use various reading strategies to self-monitor and self-correct meaning interference miscues *Read fiction and non-fiction sources for various assignments *Use text clues and past knowledge to create and justify predictions *Vocally read age appropriate material with accuracy, rhythm, volume and flow *Reply to analytical and interpretive questions based on data in text, including graphs, pictures, maps and diagrams *Recgonize, discuss and retell a story's structure, read or heard in a sequential order *Describe, compare and analyze characters, settings and/or events in stories and/or pictures *Investigate self or teacher selected literary works from a wide variety of authors and cultures *Make story connections between text, personal ideas and lives Writing *Write simple sentences with the correct noun/verb agreement pattern including captialization and punctuation *Use proper prewriting strategies i.e., drawing, brainstorming, idea mapping, graphic organizers, to generate and organize ideas with help from the teacher *Compose a focused writing piece with an appropriate beginning, middle and end *Use facts, details and descriptions to elaborate and support written content *Begin to evaluate and reflect on writing done by self and others *Use the writing process to compose a basic narrative or expository piece *Experiment with various creative writing pieces, i.e., poetry, short stories, journaling and songs *Give connections and ideas in all subjects through written response Spelling *Use phonemic clues and phonetic and/or developmental spelling to spell unknown words *Spell age appropriate high-frequency words properly Listening *Listen attentively to the speaker with eye contact and paraphrase what said speaker says *Listen to and follow an orally read story *Ask and answer questions to and from the teacher and fellow students to improve understanding *Follow verbal and written directions Speaking *Retell a story in the correct verbal sequence *Participate in group discussions on common topics *Present short oral reports with message and audience appropriate language and vocabulary Social Studies *Appropriate behavior *US and our various cultures *Neighborhoods: City, State, Country and Continent *Our Contry's History *Families Mathematics *Operations and Computation *Numeration *Patterns, Functions and Algebra *Data and Probability *Measurement and Reference Frames *Geometry Science Life *Bugs Earth *Earth & Rocks *Water Bodies & Landforms Physical *Air & Weather Health *Intro to the Human Body Planetarium *Intro to the Solar System Second Grade Language Arts Reading *Utilize and apply various reading strategies, i.e., picture clues, decoding, context clues and rereading for meaning, for the purpose of understanding text *Interpret figurative language i.e., synonyms, antonyms and homonyms *Use a wide range of reading strategies to connect important ideas in text to knowledge gained in the past and other readings *Identify fiction and non-fiction and explain the difference between fact and opinion *Orally read age appropriate material with accuracy and fluency *Indentify reading purposes *Create, confirm, modify, or reject predictions before, during and after reading *Ask questions in order to constantly check and clarify for understanding during reading *Use evidence and information to form questions, verify predictions, and generate and respond to questions that relate to higher thinking skills *Infer, compare and evaluate text for further reading *Use data from various visuals such as simple tables, maps and charts to increase understanding of both fiction and non-fiction works *Identify elements in stories such as characters, setting, problem, solution and climax *Retell and analyze to engage in conversations relating to literature *Investigate literature from assorted time periods/cultures/genres *Form text to text, text to self and text to world connections *Explain the idea expressions of various children's authors and/or illustrators Writing *Practice adequate conventions such as grammar and punctuation *Write creative short stories, friendly letters, poems and songs *Practice the writing process *Develop paragraphs with well-done exhibition of the seven writing traits *Correctly spell appropriate high-frequency words *Develop narrative, creative, research, persuasive and expository writing pieces *Ultilize available technology to support the writing process by gaining ideas Spelling *Continue to use phonemic clues plus phonetic/developmental spelling to spell freshly read words *Adqueately spell appropriate high-frequency words *Use and spell phonemic word families in a proper fashion Listening *Continue to listen attentively to the speaker by making eye contact and paraphrase said speaker's words *Listen to and follow a story that is read aloud *Ask and respond to questions to and from the teacher and/or fellow students to gain comprehension *Follow written or spoken instructions Speaking *Retell a story from beginning to end in sequential order *Take part in discussions on common topics *Present simple oral reports that contain appropriate vocabulary and language to the message and audience Social Studies *US History *Needs, wants and goods for our economy *Communities and citizenship *Concept of American Government *Maps for identification of landforms and water bodies Mathematics *Operations and Computation *Numeration *Patterns, Functions and Algebra *Data and Probability *Measurement and Reference Frames *Geometry Science Life *Life Cycles Earth *Water Cycles Physical *Sink or Float Health *Nutrition Planetarium *Meteors & Comets Third Grade Language Arts Reading *Analyze root words, prefixes, suffixes, synonyms and antonyms *Use various reading strategies to understand non-fiction like predicting, questioning and comparing *Analyze reading material to reply to open-ended questions with background knowledge and experience *Identify fiction literary devices such as characters, setting, problem, solution, point of view and plot with a wide variety of fiction literature pieces such as chapter books, short stories and plays *Identify the meanings of metaphors, similes, onomatopeia and hyperbole *Identify rhythm and rhyme in manuscripts *Verify that sources were used by citing text related to and/or in the sources *Compare the common themes of authors' works Writing *Write a fully developed paragraph with a topic sentence, detail, elaboration and conclusive sentences *Write multi-paragraph compositions with an adequate introduction, elaborate support and a thrilling conclusion *Use proper grammar, punctuation, capitalization and spelling *Proofread one's own work and the work of other students, revise accordingly *Use strategies such as brainstorming, outlining and graphic organizers to generate ideas *Organize paragraphs with a topic sentence, a thesis statement and transition words *Write narrative, expository and persuasive papers *Compose letters, plays, poetry, songs and short stories with various media Spelling *Proofread and revise misspelled words accordingly *Correctly spell age appropriate high-frequency words *Use intermediate phonemic clues and phonetic/developmental spelling to spell newly read words Listening *Demonstrate listening skills by responding either orally or in writing *Ask and respond to questions based on oral presentations in large or small groups *Restate and follow various spoken directions Speaking *Present oral reports with verbal and nonverbal expressions appropriate to the intended purpose and message with an assigned organizational format *Use oral skills and procedures to fluently participate in group discussions both big and small Social Studies *National and International Community and History *Good Citizens *Government *Immigration & Migration *Community Individuals Mathematics *Operations and Computations *Numeration *Patterns, Functions & Algebra *Data & Probability *Measurement & Mathematical Reference *Geometry Science Life *Marine Life *Prehistoric Life Earth *Habitats *Mountains & Icecaps *Coral Reefs Physical *Matter & Compounds *Simple Machines *Forces & Motion *Light & Sound Health *Bones & Muscles Planetarium *Facts about the Moon Fourth Grade Language Arts Reading *Utilize a combination of word analysis and vocabulary strategies to identify and define various unknown words *Formulate questions to figure out meaning based on plot, character, action or setting, depending on what the formulated question is *Connect, clarify and extend personal and read ideas through classroom discussions and activities *Demonstrate eloquent comprehension of structure through the utilization of graphic organizers, outlines and teacher models *Compare the content and organization models of several types of literary selections, both teacher and self-chosen *Be able to infer and interpret text read in various age appropriate works *Recoginize similarities and/or differences of assorted styles or points of view *Apply comprehension strategies to reading to expand comprehension horizons *Use KWL Charts to apply personal background information and experience to various literary texts *Compare ideas from texts that come from several cultures and times *Interpret graphs, visual aids, tables, maps and other age appropriate graphics to increase literary comprehension Writing *Write more detailed multi-paragraph essays with an introduction that has a topic sentence and/or a thesis statement, various support levels with elaborate details and a well-done conclusion *Use prewriting strategies such as outlining, webbing, brainstorming and graphic organizer usage to choose a thrilling topic and generate detailed ideas *Use characteristics of well-developed expository, narrative, descriptive and prersuasive writing pieces to help write an adequately written essay *Write poems, songs, friendly letters, short stories and plays creatively and comfortably *Use transition words and phrases to connect ideas, adjectives, adverbs and prepositional phrases so that the writing flows better *Operate available technology appropriately in order to design, produce and present compositions and multimedia works of writing *Revise and edit with self, peers and teacher Spelling *Proofread and revise improper spelling accurately *Spell appropriate high-frequency words with precision and accuracy *Use semi-advanced phonemic clues and phonetic/developmental spelling to spell brand new words Listening *Listen and respond to the speaker orally or in written form *Ask and respond to oral presentation-related questions in small or large discussions *Restate and follow various verbal directions Speaking *Present oral reports to an audience with appropriate verbal and nonverbal actions with a given organizational format *Show good speaking skills and procedures in group discussions *Identify various methods to overcome public speaking anxiety such as constant rehearsal Social Studies *Maps and Globes *Maryland *Northeast Region *Southeast Region *Midwest Region *West Region *Southwest Region Mathematics *Operations and Computations *Numeration *Patterns, Functions & Algebra *Data & Probability *Measurement & Reference *Geometry Science Life *Environmental Factors *Ecosystems Earth *Rocks & Minerals *Caves & Canyons *Forests & Savannahs *Deserts & Tundra Physical *Mystery Powders *Mini-kit on Magnets & Electricity Health *Respiratory & Circulatory Systems *Nervous System Planetarium *Dome Planet Simulation Fifth Grade Language Arts Reading *Use prefixes, suffixes, root words, synonyms and antonyms to find and understand word meanings *Use context clues to determine text meanings *Use etymologies to form meanings to freshly learned words *Identify and interpret figures of speech such as idioms, similes, analogies and metaphors *Skim through text to develop questions, predictions and hypotheses based on textual evidence *Identify the author's main ideas and purposes *Formulate text-to-text connections through anlaysis, evaluation, inference and comparison *Summarize ideas for accurate inferences *Identify and describe several kinds of genres *Select and read recreational books from a variety of genres and authors *Ask and answer open-ended questions *Recognize, identify and compare literary devices like theme, plot, characters and setting *Transfer new vocabulary found in literature into other context *Compare methods of different literature organizations *Relate readings to prior knowledge, experience and real world information *Discuss recurring themes and current events in a variety of media Writing *Write more elaborate multi-paragraph papers with a thrilling opening, eloquent supporting details and an actively voiced conclusion *Use many sentence structures and types *Use transitions to connect ideas and make the paper flow *Maintain good focus, organization, elaboration, support and integration within paragraphs for superb coherence *Write expository, descriptive, persuaive and narrative pieces of composition with an eloquent topic sentence or thesis statement *Write a research paper with a question, data evaluation, a variety of sources and final product formulation *Use appropriate language, word choice, details and format for a variety of audiences *Proofread, revise and edit essays for content and conventions *Operate available technology to create compositions and multimedia presentations Spelling *Carefully correct the spelling of other students and self *Use the proper spelling of appropriate high-frequency words *Use advanced phonetic clues and phonetic/developmental spelling to spell freshly discovered words Listening *Respond to the speaker either with vocal or written words *Ask and respond to questions based on oral reports as a class or group discussion *Restate and comply with many kinds of spoken instructions Speaking *Present oral presentations with appropriate verbal and nonverbal communication techniques based on the assigned organizational format *Speak about appropriate group discussion topics *Learn to cope with vocal anxiety through consistent practice speaking *Identify verbal and nonverbal communication elements to resolve conflict Social Studies *Landscapes, resources and people *Trade Routes *Native Americans *Early Settlers *American Revolution *Representative Government *Civil War *Inventions *20th Century *9/11 Attacks Mathematics *Operations and Computations *Numeration *Patterns, Functions & Algebra *Data & Probability *Measurement & Reference Frames *Geometry Science Life *Microscopic Life Earth *Weather *Cliffs & Faults *Mid-Ocean Ridges *Earthquakes & Volcanoes Physical *Electricity & Magnetism Health *Digestion & Excretion *Reproduction Planetarium *Stars & Constellations *Galaxies & Black Holes Category:Schedules Category:School Schedules Category:Items Category:Elementary School Curriculums Category:Elementary School Schedules Category:Teacher Schedules & Lesson Plans Category:Teacher Responsibilities Category:School Responsibilities Category:Vital Possessions Category:Course Descriptions